


Rinne No Ame Fanfiction

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Rinne No Ame
Genre: Disability, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: After Kouhei runs away after a fight, he finds his disabled brother Shu, walking alone in the rain, with their friend following way behind. The older brother embraces him and apologizes for hurting him. Both brothers go home, with their friend. When they return home, they see the blood stained money that Kouhei grabbed before running out. Now he has to explain it to their friend, Sugai Manami, and hope that she can keep what they tell her a secret.





	1. Keeping A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based off of a Japanese movie of the same title. Of course there are spoilers, so if you don't want spoilers, don't read this. If you wish to watch the movie first here is the link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBgLv48IkzA&t=1s
> 
> Those who have seen the movie, the fanfiction takes place right at the very end where Kohei finds his brother, Shu, walking in the rain and Shu says, "Onii chan will be reborn." 
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Kouhei," Manami says to him. "Please explain to me where you got all this money from!" Kouhei sighs and looks over at his brother, who is coloring in his new drawing book that his brother bought him, and looks back at Manami. "You promise to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret." He tells her firmly. Manami looks at him ans says, "I.." "Please," Kouhei begs. "The cops are already investigating us and if they find out, bad things could happen. That can't happen, Manami. Especially to Shu, because the cops already scared him earlier and if the cops find out the truth, God knows what'll happen to Shu." "What are you talking about?" Manami asked. "Find out about what, Kouhei?" Kouhei's eyes fill with tears as he swallows the big lump in his throat. "About......" he sighs. "About the murder." Manami's eyes widened. "What?" She asks surprised and shocked. "Who did you murder? Tell me everything." She tells him. "The factory that Shu works at, his boss abused him because of his intellectual disability. He would beat him so badly. Shu would come home with busted lips and bruises that are still there." Manami looks over at Shu, who is still cheerfully coloring. "His boss," Kouhei continued. "His boss kept a safe in his office that had lots of money in it. One day Shu spied on him opening it, memorizing the combination. When his boss left, Shu opened the safe as I returned home. He looked up at me with a smile. Before I could even explain to him that he couldn't do what he did, his boss suddenly returned. I tried to stop him, but he punched me before attacking Shu." Tears had starting running down Manami's cheeks. "I ran to Shu who was curled up. His boss said he had enough and was about to call someone when everything inside of me snapped. I screamed and killed the man. We buried his body in the mountains." Before he could continue, Manami embraced him. He knew what that meant. That meant their secret was safe with her. After pulling back from her embrace, Kouhei smiled and she smiled back. They began to lean in to kiss but before their lips touched, "Onii-chan." Shu called out. Both adults smiled and turned to Shu. "What is it, Shu?" Kouhei asked his younger brother. He showed his brother a picture he finished coloring. It was of him, Kouhei, and Manami all holding hands. "That's nice , Shu." Kouhei complemented as Shu smiled wide, his adorable dimples showing up. "For our friend." Shu said again as he gently tore the picture out and gave it to Manami. "Well thank you!" She said as Shu wouldn't stop smiling until his stomach growled. Pretty soon the trio ate together and right before Manami left, Kouhei called out. "Manami," he said. She turned around and said, "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day the two investigators (I don't remember their names), come and continue to ask the brothers questions. They even ask Shu more questions, after Kohei leaves, almost causing Shu to spill the beans.

"Onii...chan," Shu said as Kouhei helped his brother get dressed. "Is Manami coming over today?" Shu asked his brother. "I don't know, Shu." Kouhei responded. "Onii-

chan," Shu said again. "What if those guys come back again?" "What guys?" Kouhei asked and then remembered the two investigators. "Remember what you tell them if 

they ask you anything?" Kouhei asked his brother. "I-I don't know anything." Shu responded with a smile. Kouhei smiled back as he rubbed Shu's head. "That's right." He 

said as he poked Shu, who let out a giggle. "What's so funny, huh?" Kouhei said smiling as he continued to poke and tickle his brother who broke out into laughs. "Tell 

me why, are you laughing?" Kouhei said as he laughed. "Onii-chan!" Shu yelled through his adorable laughter. The adorable moment between the two brothers came to 

an end when there was a knock at their door. Kouhei tickled his brother one last time before answering it. "Oh, it's you guys." He said displeased when he saw the two i

investigators standing outside. He let them in anyways, but when Shu saw them he panicked. "I don't know anything. I don't know anything." He said repeatedly. "Shu," 

Kouhei said. "It's alright." "We just want to ask a few questions." One investigator said. Kouhei nodded as he calmed his panicked brother down. Soon the questioning 

was over and Kouhei got ready for work. Before he left he turned to Shu and said, "Don't answer the door to anybody you don't know, understand? He said. Shu nodded 

as his older brother left. There wasn't much to do in their home so Shu decided to draw. A knock interrupted his drawing. "Shu, open up we need to ask you some 

questions." Why were the investigators back? What were they planning to ask him? Shu went to the door but didn't answer it. "Onii-chan says not to open the door to 

strangers." He said from inside. Unfortunately, Kouhei forgot to lock the door before he left so the investigators made their way in, only to have Shu collapse and crawl 

back to a corner. "What REALLY happened that night?" One of them asked pressuring him. Flashbacks flooding Shu's brain until finally he broke. "ONII-CHAN!" He 

screamed as tear poured out of his eyes. "Safe, opened, punched, kicked." Shu sobbed. "Onii-chan...onii-chan...onii-ch-" "Shu!" Kouhei yelled. Kouhei was going back 

after he forgot something when he noticed the door open. He ran to his trembling brother and scooped him in his arms as Shu clung to him. He turned to the two 

investigators angry and upset as well. "You two, get the hell out, and never come back." He snapped. The two left leaving the two brothers alone. "Onii-chan hates me." 

Shu sobbed. "I almost told them." Kouhei hugged his brother closer. "I don't hate you, Shu." He said. "They pressured you, that's why you almost told them. It's okay, they

won't come back here." Both brothers held each other close until Shu cried himself to sleep in his brothers arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Wattpad @Stackz_of_Lids


	3. Memories and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys' father pays a visit to Shu when he's alone.

Shu was coloring happily when there was a knock on the door. "Shuuuu." A voice said. Shu quickly shrunk away at the voice. It was his father. Memories and flashbacks raced through Shu's mind. He remembered his father beating him and Kouhei after getting drunk. "Father is bad." Shu said. Then the door broke open and stormed in Shu's father. Shu curled up. "Shu," his father said. "Why are you acting like this?" Shu's father took Shu's face. "Come with me." The scary man said. Shu shook his head. When his father went to grab him Shu bit his hand. "Argh!" His father screamed. In a fit of rage he attacked his son. He lifted him up and then threw him to the ground. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" Shu yelled. With each slap and hit his father brought down brought back each and every abusive memory. After beating his son, Shu's father left him curled up on the ground, bruised, beaten, and sobbing. Before he lost consciousness Shu moaned, "Onii-...chan." Then his eyes closed leaving him in a dark sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on other stories and school but I finally did it! I'm so sorry it's so short though.


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouhei finds Shu on the ground covered in bruises

Kouhei got back from work and his heart sunk when he saw his brother on the floor shaking and sobbing. "Shu!" He yelled and ran to his brother's side. He lifted his 

brother into his arms and Shu clung to him like a terrified child. "Onii-chan!" He sobbed. Kouhei began rocking his brother while rubbing his back. "Shu, what happened?" 

"Father is bad!" Shu sobbed. "Father is bad!" Kouhei figured out what happened. "Shu," he said comfortingly. "It's okay." Still holding Shu in his arms, Kouhei grabbed some 

first-aid supplies and took care of his brother's wounds. Afterwards, he rocked him until Shu fell asleep in his brother's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to post a new chapter! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short as well.


	5. More Questions

Kohei continued to rock Shu even after he cried himself to sleep. There was a loud knock at the door. Kohei didn't want to get up and disturb his sleeping brother so he said, "Come in." Then the two detectives walked in. Kohei sighed already knowing exactly what they want. Shu stirred in his brother's arms and woke up and saw the two detectives. "I don't know anything. I don't know anything. I don't know anything." He repeated over and over. "Shh, Shu, it's okay." Kohei said and wrapped his arms around Shu and began rocking him again until he calmed down. The detectives pulled out a picture of a bloody hand holding some money. "Shu," they said to Kohei's scared little brother. "Did you draw this?" Shu looked up at his brother and Kohei nodded, letting him know it's okay. Shu nodded. "Why did you draw it?" He was asked. Shu shrugged. "We could use this as evidence to show that you took part in the murder of your boss." "We have nothing to do with the murder!" Kohei shouted making Shu jump in his arms. "Now please leave!" The detectives sighed and left. Shu began to cry again and Kohei comforted him until he fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused of what's going on, this fan fiction is based off of the the movie Rinne No Ame. So if you're confused, go watch the movie first (you can find it on YouTube with English subs) then come back and hopefully it will make a bit more sense


End file.
